The use of data capturing devices to record a variety of media has become increasingly more prevalent with the proliferation of mobile communications devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.). For example, mobile communications devices are widely used to capture visual and audio content. In many instances, mobile communications devices are used to provide augmented reality by “going live” and recording daily activities. While connectivity to the internet (e.g., via Wi-Fi, cellular and other networks) allows for augmented reality and many other features and applications to be made available to mobile communications devices, such connectivity also provides gateways for unscrupulous individuals to covertly access the devices to record or peer into the lives of others. For example, a mobile communications device may be hacked to provide unauthorized use of a combination of the camera, microphone and other recording devices to view or record events from the mobile communications device without the knowledge of the owner/operator of the mobile communications device. These types of breaches raise both security as well as privacy issues.